Longing
by veloth208
Summary: Rosiel is lonely without his cherub. Set when Rosiel returns to heaven with Katan as a bunch of live wires.


Sorry about the lame summary, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I don't want to say too much, but this is my first time trying something serious, and I want to know if it's good. Review, please?

Rosiel's going to seem a little OOC in this chapter, but... he's not all crazy at this moment. I hope that's not too big of a problem.

By the way, I don't own Angel Sanctuary. Just putting that out there.

* * *

Rosiel walked toward the lone occupant of the room, his footsteps mocking him in the silence.

Light spilled from the open door, but the room was shut into darkness the moment Rosiel willed it to be so.

At the moment, Rosiel wanted nothing to do with those beyond the door. All of his insane delusions of his sister and ruling heaven were shuffled away in this moment of clarity.

All he wanted…

"Katan."

A thousand voices repeated the one word—all in different pitches as they were thrown from wall to wall—but each was saturated in the single-minded need.

It had been a whole week without the cherub, but a week was long enough for Rosiel's already troubled mind to become even more tormented.

He had nobody to come to at night to share meaningless words with. He had no sweet-faced cherub to look at through all hours of the day. He had no subservient companion willing to endure senseless beatings followed by frenzied cries of forgiveness. He had nobody that would stare at him as if he were the true center of the universe.

Rosiel kneeled in front of the coffin mechanically, and the voice in the back of his head—one of the few sane voices in his head—muttered about the irony of Rosiel kneeling to Katan.

"Katan," he whispered adoringly. One marble hand rested on the top of the coffin, moving it with barely any force.

Rosiel raised himself to an angle to look over the edge of the coffin, bracing himself for the sight that he longed and feared to see.

Rosiel-sama

The name echoed quietly in the empty chambers as Rosiel closed his eyes and remembered his beloved little cherub.

Live wires brushed against his fingers lovingly, and Rosiel couldn't help but smile at the young one's presence.

"How are you today, Katan?"

The wires ventured further out of the coffin, wrapping around Rosiel's slender arm. Eventually, the mass had slunk out of the coffin entirely and clung to its master.

Rosiel turned and leaned against the coffin, reclining proudly on the cold stone floor. He smiled as the wires brushed gently, reverently, across his face.

"I've missed you so much," Rosiel sighed. He stroked the wires with the same devotion that he was being shown. "You've been begging me to go to heaven for so long, but when we finally get here, you rarely even leave your bed. It's a bit irksome, Katan."

The wires went limp from around him, and some seemed to sag apologetically. Rosiel brought up his hand and kissed the sentient cables forgivingly.

"There's nobody interesting to talk to. How I miss our talks, Katan. All I ever hear now is composed of intricate lies and flattery. It's all so sickening. This whole place makes me so sick. The only thing that makes this god-forsaken place interesting is Sevy and his special charge. Katan, you need to wake up soon. It's no fun antagonizing the white angel by myself."

The wires tightened reassuringly, and Rosiel felt a dull sense of warmth flush his chilled body before the cold air of the chamber sucked the heat from his flesh.

"Katan… I miss you…" Rosiel barely breathed the last words.

He hugged himself, hugging Katan in the process, but he received more warmth from the inhuman form than from his own arms.

The two sat in silence for barely five minutes before voices came from beyond the closed door. Rosiel opened his eyes from his content stupor and glared through the darkness.

"Rosiel-sama! Rosiel-sama!"

His name was called out repeatedly by several voices, all frantic and flustered. Some were echoes from further down the hall, but many were loud enough to penetrate the soundproof door of the chamber.

Rosiel groaned in frustration as he started to push himself up from the floor. Katan slid off of him and began to return to his place before Rosiel reached out for him.

He was tired of his constant duties in heaven, but they had to be attended to. Of course, the high angel wasn't one to bend to other agendas willingly, but Rosiel usually humored them with his lackluster participation. He always did so at his own pace.

"Sleep well, Katan. You need your rest if you ever plan to get better." Rosiel lifted Katan slightly to kiss his creation goodbye. He didn't want to leave him yet, but the cries grew louder and more focused as they neared the door.

He carefully closed the coffin and made to exit the room rather unhappily.

"This had better be important," he said imperiously as he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

The maids all rushed to explain the situation to him. He gave them a warning look to silence them and gestured at one maid to explain.

She stammered out something about Sevothtarte calling Rosiel for a meeting at the last minute. Apparently, the messenger had already come to say that the Seraphim was 30 minutes late.

He silenced her again with one wave of the hand before he sped up his pace, heels smacking smartly on the asylum white floor. He wasn't in the mood for Sevothtarte's petty attempts at sabotaging his reputation.

Throughout the rest of the day, the only thing that kept him from storming out of heaven and leaving a trail of death and destruction was the thought of a little cherub, still faithful to him without even possessing a proper body.

* * *

It's a bit lame, I know, but I had to start somewhere. I promise I'm going to try to make this better! I just need to know if it was worthwhile or not. So... review?


End file.
